The Epic Misadventures of Maya and Kelsey
by Alfabrena
Summary: Kouga/OC Sesshy/OC Inuy/Kag and so on rated M for language, violence, and possible lemons. A typical day for two 2012 American girls gets turned upside down, literally. They fall right smack dab in the middle of the anime they were working on a fanfic for back home. Magic, humor, terror, blood shed, and love become their new world. Will they be able to get home? Will they WANT to?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

I own only Kelsey/Iya and Bearskie/Zip. Inomay owns Maya and Negra/WindDancer. We DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
Also sorry about the bouncing around between past and present tense X)  
Enjoy and review! XD

* * *

~~~M~~~

I groaned as I started to realize I was awake. 'Shit.' I rolled over, saw the clock. 'Shit. *sigh* mind as well get up.'  
With another groan I got out of bed and bumbled around my room for something to where.  
Finally dressed I decided to go mess with Negra and headed for the bus stop. 'Hurry up bus,' I growled. I started singing to myself to pass the time.  
Once on the bus I zoned out for an hour until my stop came up. After another half mile of walking I made it to Fred's Livery and the routine began. Tack room, grooming kit, tack, back of the barn.  
"Negra," I called into the stall and the 14.2 seal brown, big attitude mare whinnied a greeting.  
I tied the rope halter on her head, led her out and tied her to the hitching post. I frowned as I came down her back left leg with the body brush. I glared at the scar on it as though that would make it disappear. 'Damn thing don't you give us any problems today,' I thought finishing up the grooming process, by slipping on her Easy boots.  
I tacked her up. "I know you don't like," I said to the mare as I tightened the girth on the western saddle and adding the breast collar, "But if you do one of them crazy turns or yours I'll be in the dirt." I mounted and we were off for meeting Jon in the Wash.  
After a bit I pulled out my Nook from the saddle bag and continued reading an Inuyasha fanfic trusting Negra to take us in the right direction.  
'Page 10. Woot,' I thought. 'What the hell?' I frowned at my Nook as it began to glow with a bluish light.  
Negra squealed and her back end went up in a buck.  
'Shit!' I made a grab for the reins but they were no longer there, instead I was falling. 'Sky?' "Shit!" I yelped as I realized I was falling through the air.  
There was a flash blue and purple and instead of going splat on the ground I was safe.  
"Is she ok Miroku?" asked an oddly familiar voice.  
'No. Just no. I have LOST my mind! I hit my head and now I have a concussion! It CANT be who I think it is!'  
Looking up I saw my savior and nearly passed out. I probably would have if I did not hear a familiar voice screaming bloody murder.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Keh! I'm going," a flash of red robes went flying after a dot that was very high in the air, was falling very quickly, and screaming like a banshee.

~~~K~~~

'Wish I could go riding,' I thought looking out the window at the trees bending in the fricken 40 mile an hour wind that we'd had now for a week. So instead I was stuck inside watching a crazy ass anime that my friend Maya had turned me to, InuYasha. Of course it was better than doing homework. 'Oh crap!' I quick hit pause and back tracked the show back to where I had started daydreaming. Something about Inuy's sword . . . I think . . . *sigh* too bad the whole episode was pretty much about Tessaiga. 'Where did I leave off?' I wondered to myself.  
"Ha! There it is," I said and hit play. Blah blah blah jewel shards blah blah blah demons. WAIT A MINUTE! I straightened in my chair and hit pause.  
"No way," I said squinting and leaning closer to my little laptops screen. "That looks like, no way. Holy shit it looks like Miroku is holding Maya bridal style! Hey mom look at this!" I was just moving my laptop in my lap when it looked like an anime or bad syfy movie style portal opened up in my computers screen.  
"yyyyyAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was falling through thin air! And from what I glimpsed of the ground I was a long ways up. With a thump I stopped my free fall, arms catching me. I clung to the red mass.  
"Holy shit!" I squeaked my own arms tightening. I looked up at what/who had saved me. "HOLY SHIT!" I snapped my arms back and I began tipping away, only to see the ground still quite a ways away. "Shit!" I squeaked again and flung my arms around his neck again, burying my face in the red, whimpering.  
"Are you done!" shouted a now all too familiar, cranky, but impossible voice.  
"Shit shit shit." was my only answer.  
We stopped.  
"You're on the ground."  
"I am?" I looked down to see blessed ground. "Oh my god," I rolled out, away, and down onto the ground landing with a bit of a thump. I sat hugging my knees and pretty much hyperventilating. I heard another impossible voice laughing like mad but that voice was nowhere near as impossible as that cranky voice that saved me.  
"What, you afraid of heights?"  
I froze and with as dark a look as I could muster I looked up at the dog eared silver haired half demon Inuyasha. "Nooo not at allll what could possibly have given you that idea!" I said with all the sarcasm I had.

~~~M~~~

I stared in shock. "Kelsey?" Feeling a hand gently grab my shoulder I turned to face the monk who I undoubtedly know was Miroku.  
"Why my fair lady, Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" an innocent expression crossing his face as he asked.  
*Smack* *Thump* The demon slayer and I hit the poor monk on his head at the same time sending him into unconsciousness.  
*thud* Turning I got a glimpse of poor Kelsey seemingly passed out on the ground.  
Rushing over to her I gently pushed Inuyasha out of the way. "Oi you ok?" I said leaning over her.

~~~K~~~

I fell backward onto my back and lay there with my eyes closed still panting with my heart going at least 4 times faster than it should have been. Hearing Maya I opened my eyes and got yet another shock of a life time.  
"Holy - !" I shouted, springing to a sitting position but then fell back once more clutching my forehead. "Oooohhwwoooowwwwwwooooowwwwww," I said rubbing my forehead and blinking the lights from my eyes. "Damn it woman!" I shouted at the disappeared Maya.  
"Me!" came Maya's voice. "It's your own damn fault! What did you do that for?"  
"Don't stand over me like that then!"

~~~M~~~

"Well," I said getting back to my feet and glaring slightly at Kelsey, "If we didn't look like idiots before, we sure as hell do now." I glanced around at the now mostly confused group.  
"Well this is great, now there are more girls from the future falling from the sky. And they're _idiots_ to."  
I spun around and glared at the red clad hanyou. "I'm not the idiot here, and I'd appreciate it if you would shut up and tell me where we are," I snapped.  
"I DO NOT have to answer to the likes of YOU!" he yelled back.  
"Inuyasha shut up or ill say 'it'" The miko warned. Kagome turned to me and said, "Hi my name is Kagome, and these are my friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha."  
They all nodded in turn and smiled, except the pouting silver haired hanyou who just said "keh".  
Before I could respond I saw something grazing not too far away.

~~~K~~~

I finally stumbled to my feet, still rubbing my sore head, and looked around. A sight behind Inuyasha made me freeze.  
"Bearskie?"  
"What the hell you going on about?"  
I pulled a face and waved a dismissive hand at Inuy. "Not you. My horsey Bearskie," and I pointed behind the hanyou at the dark buckskin horse that was looking around for food.  
Finding nothing Bear started moving off.  
"Eh! No! Bad Bear whoa, stand, damn it," I jogged off after the run away horse, pushing Inuy out of the way. "Get back here Bear!"

~~~M~~~

I face palmed as I watched Kelsey try to catch the gelding. Then I saw a familiar mare looking rather confused.  
"Negra!" I called to the mare and she whinnied in response. Tossing her head she galloped over to me and stopped a foot in front of my face.  
"I hate you!" came Kelsey's voice and I had a feeling it was aimed at me with my horse coming when called while hers did everything to avoid capture.  
Grabbing Negra's rains I removed the halter and turned to Inuyasha. "Would you be willing to chase the other horse and get the rope around his neck? Once hes caught my friend should be able to do the rest," I said curtly.  
He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue, but one look from Kagome sent him off to chase the horse.  
"Im sorry about that. My name is Maya and this", nodding to the Arab mare, "is my horse La Negra, and over there is my friend Kelsey and her horse Bearski."

~~~K~~~

"Bear you fuzzy pain in my ass," I complained stopping to glare at my black buckskin, short enough to be called pony, horse. I saw Inuy going after him and gave up. 'To bad there wasnt any grass around here then he wouldnt move much.'  
Turning I froze, "What the - " laying there was my bridle, pad and saddle._'_Well, add another tally to the weird and unexplained,' I thought grabbing up the bridle. I turned to Maya as she spoke, "What the hell you asking them where we are for? We both, unfortunately, know where we are, as well as their names. The real question to ask is how we get back home?" I said. Hearing a horsey sigh from behind me I saw Inyu coming back with Bear trailing behind him with a dejected look on his face.  
"Hehehehehe," I laughed. "Bear, it was worth coming here just to see you as an anime. Hehehehe." I stepped forward to meet them and put the bridle on, looking to Inuy, "Thanks for catching him and a thousand thanks for catching me," on that last part I smiled. I turned with a frown to Bear who was now calling hellos to Negra. "Could you hold onto him Maya cuz i dont trust him about staying put or keeping his head up."  
While Maya held Bears reins I began to saddle him up with our old, silver plated show saddle that had randomly turned up. "Good thing this showed up rather than the English," I said as I tightened the girth as much as I could. I took the reins back from Maya, walked him forward a few steps and tightened the girth another three notches. "Knew you were holding your breath," I muttered at him. He just snorted. Finished I turned to Maya, my eyes widened and I started laughing again.  
"What's so funny?" Maya demanded.  
"Y-you," I laughed. "You should see yourself."  
"Heh, I'm not the only one."  
That made me pause. I looked down and started. "I've been animed!"  
"No shit woman," Maya said.

~~~M~~~

Sango frowned slightly "I have never seen such tack or horses... what breeding do they have and what kind of saddles are those?" asked the slayer.  
"And where are you two from. You stated you already know where you are and who we are. HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING! Are you working for Naraku?" half hollered and irate Inu.  
"To answer Sango the saddles are from where we are from and are called western saddles. Cowboys and cowgirls use them. Negra is an Arabian originating from a place called Yeman. Bearski is a Quarter Horse. And as for where we're from and how we know you-" I said as I hoped onto my horse who was stilled tacked "I'm going to let my friend try to explain that to you." I quickly had Negra trot away from Kelsey to escape her angered look.

~~~K~~~

My mouth snapped open and my eyes brows contracted. Before I could glare Maya trotted off. "Oi! You don't know which way were going!" I shouted after her. I shifted uncomfortably as all eyes went on me. Damn being shy around new people. I had no problem talking and at least keeping some of my mind when Maya was around because she was a friend and I know her well. But with her trotting away and me knowing this lot only through the anime show...  
My head fell forward in defeat as I stood there like an idiot holding onto my fuzzy quarter horse that kept trying to lower his head to eat. With a deep breath I looked up at them all. "Nk I have teh say I have no idea how to explain this to yeh so that you can all understand it. The only one of you that will likely understand half of what I'm going say is Kagome," I scratched my head and tried to think. "I don't know what or how it happened...On my end...Ah damn...See, to us, me and Maya, you're all characters, fictional people that we watch on an anime show called, amazingly enough, InuYasha," I motioned my hand at the half demon. "I don't know what happened with Maya but I was just sitting at home watching the show when I saw someone that looked like Maya in it. I went to show my mom and all of a sudden this...portal like thing opened in my computers screen and I . . . . was pulled in," I finished shrugging and looking down at my shoes, knowing they were all thinking I was nuts. 'Wait a minute I'm not wearing the same cloths as I was at home when I was pulled in,' I realized.

~~~M~~~

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if Kagome trusts you then you are more than welcome to travel with us" the monk said smiling.  
"That's weird! To think that all we are is just tv charecters..." Kagome trailed off.  
"Maybe in our world you are but I believe that you are real people. So don't dwell too much on it." I said walking my horse back avoiding Bear who seemed to remember that he used to be a stud.  
"Well they're real now," Kelsey muttered real softly, head down and hair hiding her face.  
"Well now that we are here I guess we're stuck. So what are we going to do now?" I leaned down to rub Negra's neck. The Arab mare was far from being calm, but she trusted me, so she decided to let me decide if we needed to run.

~~~K~~~

"Oh no we can't be stuck," I said, eyes wide shaking my head. "I've got a speech to give in class and I doubt my teacher will believe that I missed it because I was sucked into a freakin' Japanese anime! . . . Heh what teacher would?" I rolled my eyes and jerked on Bears reins as the pain began to spas out because he had just realized my mom's mare Gracie wasn't there. "All we got to do is go through the well right? . . . Wait a minute . . . we've been animed . . . that means . . . " I groaned covered my face with a hand and leaned against Bears shoulder. "Crap and a half," I muttered. "Well we can still try can't we?" I grumbled.

~~~M~~~

"You go try. My horse wont fit through and I'm not about to leave her."  
At this point Inuyasha was losing what little patience he had. "Hey, let's get going, we are wasting daylight!"  
"We could head for the well!" Kelsey said brightly, boucing slightly.  
"But it's a full days walk from here to Kaede's village." piped in Shippo.  
"Well we can ride our horses and you guys can ride on Kirara and Kagome on Inuyasha." I offered.  
Inuyasha just 'kehed' in response and knelt down so Kagome could hop on.  
Negra knew by my slight shortening of the reins and my body language that we were going to run. She wasn't dancing around but she was a spring winding herself up, awaiting my signal. I waited until Kelsey was firmly seated on her horse before I let Negra go. Like a shot she took off down the road at a steady gallop. I all but dropped the reins, letting her fully open up and enjoy herself.

~~~K~~~

I hadn't thought about the horses not fitting through the well. I jumped slightly as I realized we were actually going and quickly hopped onto Bear, tied my reins so there was no chance of me dropping them, and prayed that my old, out of shape boy could keep up with everyone. And they were off!  
"All right boy let's see what you can do," I said and kicked him off. "Jesus!" I squeaked, rocking back in my saddle glad I wasn't wearing a hat. 'Wow Bear who knew!' I thought, leaning over the saddle horn and giving him his head. 'Wonder how long he can keep this up without passing out or having a heart attack.' I had never ridden a horse going faster than a fast lope...save that time I tried taking Bear out riding without Grace...that had been a bad idea.

~~~M~~~

From the corner of my eye I saw Bear come alongside Negra and had to start fighting to hold her back as she decided it was a race. 'I know you can go all day girl, but I'm not so sure about Bear' I thought.  
The sun slowly sank and just as it was touching the horizon the village came into view. By the end of our jaunt Bear was covered in sweat but didn't look to worse for wear. He sighed as Kelsey allowed him to slow down which didn't take too much coaxing. 'Damn mare where do you get all of this energy?' I thought frowning at Negra who was pulling at the bit to keep going.  
Once outside Kaeda's hut I looked for a tree to tie my horse too. I found one not too far away from the hut and closer to the main village. I removed her bridle and double tied her rope halter to ensure that it would not go anywhere. 'Just in case,' I thought as I took the other end of the lead line and tied it to the tree. I removed her saddle and rubbed her down with my hand hoping that would be enough.  
I looked two trees over to see Kelsey tying Bear by the reins.  
"Kagome do you have any rope?"  
The miko slowly turned to me "Um yeah why?"  
"I need it to tie a halter for Bearski." I stated.  
She nodded and gave me the rope.  
'Let's see here,' I measured the rope by arm lengths. 'Enough for halter and 14ft lead,' I thought nodding my head in satisfaction. I sat on the ground and set to work. 'This here, around, through here and….' "Ha!". I handed the completed halter off to Kelsey.  
"Thanks," she said.  
I just smiled and started for the hut.

~~~K~~~

"We need to get them some water sooner or later," I said as Maya headed for the hut.  
I took off Bear's bridle, who actually spat out the bit, slipped the halter on, tied him two trees over from Negra and loosened his girth allowing the poor guy to breath.  
"Good boy," I said scratching his head. I grabbed a hunk of drying grass and rubbed him down as best I could. 'Incredible that he kept up, kept going, AND didnt keel over.' "I don't give yeh enough credit do I boy?" I asked him, of course he ignored me and kept eating. Done I dropped the grass, pulled an 'ick' face, wiped my hand on the ground and followed Maya and the rest into the hut.

~~~M~~~

I nodded and went inside. I wanted to be positive the horses were cooled off before I gave them water.  
As I entered the hut all eyes turned to me.  
"Umm?" 'Is there something one me?' I did a quick look at myself. 'Nothing that I can see.' Then Kaede walked in the room.  
"I see ye found more visitors from Kagome's time. What is ye name child?" the elderly miko asked in her kind yet no nonsense voice.  
"My name is Maya. My friend, Kelsey, is tending to her horse Bear," I answered with a small smile.  
"Odd names ye have, child, do you not hail from the same place as Kagome?"  
Shaking my head I replied, "No my friend and I hail from a country on the other side of the world from Japan." 'Well not exactly on the other side but close enough,' I though. "We come from a country named the United States of America."  
She thought about it for a moment then sent me for my 3rd shock of the day. "Do they speak Japanese in your country?"  
I nearly fell over. Why hadn't I realized that? 'They're speaking English for us, so we must be speaking Japanese to them!...Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder.'

~~~K~~~

I looked worriedly at Bear again. He wasnt used to so much fresh green grass, if he ate too much he could very well get colic. With that thought came another thought. I had an answer to Maya's thing about the horses not fitting through the well. With this new and seldom felt smartness I followed Maya into the hut just in time to hear eye patch ladies question.  
"Wow," I said, looking to Maya. "With all the other craziness that didn't even cross my mind. You?" Before she answered I turned to the old lady who I could never remember the name of, "Actually the US speaks English, a Latin based language," I paused right there. Did they even know about the Latin language? 'Oh they have to Latin is such an old language,' I thought. My worry about Bear came to mind again. I turned to Maya. "Bear shouldnt eat too much fresh grass and such he's too used to hay, I'm afraid he'll get sick. Also I figured out a solution to the problem of the horses not fitting through the well." Right then my stomach growled like mad. I winced and rubbed my stomach. I wasn't used to not eating for such a long period of time. 'Drat fast metabolism, my evil double edged sword you.'

~~~M~~~

We ate in silence for a while.  
"The Villagers would be more than willing to part with some hay for ye horse child" Kaede said.  
I looked over at Kelsey and she looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back. *sigh* "Alright out with it," I said to her.

~~~K~~~

I smiled at eye patch lady. "Thanks."  
With a frown I took up my bowl and offered chopsticks. Putting the bowl back down I tried maneuvering the sticks for a moment up in the air as though that would help with my tongue sticking out. "Umm, chopstick lessons needed," I said. I turned to Maya with a slight glare then went back to trying to use the damn sticks. "I was nowhere near Bear when the portal opened in my computer. He was in the lean to and I was in the house yet he's here. I think he's here because I was wishing I could go out and ride when I was pulled in. So my theory is if we think about being with Bear and Negra when we go through the well they'll follow us." My tongue stuck back out as I tried to figure out the chopsticks. As I was about to give up Miroku came over to give me lessons. "Ooohhhhhh" I said as he showed me how to work the blasted things. I tried myself. "Ha! Thanks Miroku," I picked up my bowl and looked at it with a frown wondering what was in it me being a picky eater.

~~~M~~~

"It makes sense. But if they don't? And how the HELL do we explain why we're in Japan?" I said locking eyes with Kelsey. "And how the hell are we going to afford plain tickets and fly the horses home?  
Kelsey sighed. "We're not going to be able to get home that way there's no way cuz as we settled before we've been animed….That would be hard one to explain to our parents though wouldn't it?"  
I sighed two, slowly stood up and headed outside. "Miroku, wanna help me get hay?" I called back inside.  
"Why I would be delighted" I heard him say and I could just picture him saying it with a slightly too big of a smile.  
'I'll have to keep an eye on him,' I thought.  
The moment I felt the hand *slap!* "Touch me again and I'll kill you!" I screamed at him.

~~~K~~~

As soon as Miroku left the hut -  
"3, 2, 1," Shippo counted down shaking his head.  
At the slap and shout I barked out a laugh choking on the actually really good dinner.  
Once I was done choking I stood as well and went to check on the horses, putting a hand on their necks to see if they had cooled down. I untied first Bear and dragged him away from the grass to the river for a drink. After letting him drink a few minutes I dragged him away to re tie him to the tree and repeated the process with Negra, with noticeably less dragging and pulling on the line.  
I was starting back to the hut when I heard the horses neighing and two resounding SNAPs. I spun around to see both horses running full pelt for the trees/forest. "Shit! Maya the horses!" I shouted and sprinted after them trying to keep them in sight but it was no use they, disappeared into the trees.

"Why – the - hell - " I panted clutching my side and bending over gasping for breath, "would they - come here?" My brows furrowed as I realized where we were. "Aint this the tree Inuy was stuck to?" I asked Maya, walking toward the tree. "Yeah, it is." My brain seemed to be moving real slow, like time itself was slowing down and I could see nothing but the tree. My face was slack my mind moving even more slowly, I just wanted to get closer to the tree. With heavy, sluggish steps I climbed up the vine or root or whatever it was to where Inuy had been hanging for 50 years. The scar from the arrow was still there. My hand reached out of its own accord and finger tips touched the mark.  
A strong shock of static electricity shot into my fingers making me gasp and jerk back. My foot missed the vine and I fell, everything was fog and dull swirls of color. I was caught by blue purple swirls. My stomach twisted and contracted but I swallowed and my supper stayed down. I blinked rapidly and swallowed a few more times. I could see. I could hear too and there was a lot of noise.  
"Hoi," I muttered wincing and rubbing my forehead. Suddenly I realized who had caught me. Slowly I looked up to see monk dude. My brain was starting to come back to life. Well he wasnt doing anything kinky so I said nothing but "What happened?" I pulled a face and ran my tongue across the roof of my mouth and in and out of my mouth. It tasted like I had been sucking on a penny.  
"We heard you yelling about the horses and saw you and Maya running into the forest so we followed," said Sango. "We followed but when we got here you were falling and Maya, well," she motioned toward the base of the tree where I saw Negra nosing...a heap of yellow fur? . . . . . . . .I wiggled to get down but Miroku didn't put me down, slowly I looked up with a frown. "Put me down monk. I might not be able to hit real hard but I know a pressure point that will drop you like a sack of potatoes."  
After a bit of a pout face he put me down and I staggered over to the yellow heap. I froze as I noticed a change in temperature around my legs and feel of cloths. I looked down, "A dress? Why the hell am I in a dress?" 'I hate dresses what the -' I caught sight of my hair hanging down in my face and grabbed hold of it. "How the hell did I get blond!" I scurried over to Negra and my mouth hung open eyes bugging. "Holy shit," I breathed. My hands snapped up to feel my face and find out what else had changed besides wardrobe and hair. My eyes were slightly larger and more angled, and my cheekbones were higher, sharper. Hands flashed to ears and I sighed when I felt they were still rounded. "Hey Maya," I said nudging the yellow fur with a foot which i noted was now in black slippers with jewels on the toes. "Maya you gotta see this."

~~~M~~~

I wanted to scream. Everything was so loud, and I could smell EVERYTHING.  
"Maya you gotta see this" said Kelsey. She was not screaming but it sure as hell sounded like it.  
'Mom?' Negra snorted and nudged me again 'MOM?' I nearly jumped up when I realized it was Negra speaking to me.  
When I opened my eyes I realized I could see….a lot better. I angled my eyes down and yipped. A snout! I had a snout. I pinned my ears as I saw my claws. Ears? I touched the top of my head, and perched proudly at the top of my head were two wolf ears. I looked behind me and there was a wolf tail. I looked more closely at my arms and saw they were covered in fur.  
'Holy shit, I'm an Anthro!' I thought to myself as a slowly stood up and looked down. 'I look almost like a werewolf, but more agile. And where the fuck did these cloths come from,' I thought looking at the blue sports bra type thing and blue loincloth.  
Looking up I saw not too far away my staff from home as well as my purple cloak.  
Negra snorted at me getting my attention. She looked mostly the same though her mane and tail were a little longer. She also had two feathers in her hair, one that looked like fire and another that looked like ice.  
I leaned slightly against her neck. "I - I can understand what she's saying.." I slowly stammered, wagging my tail slightly.  
"OI!" I flinched. Everything was still too loud and I was getting a head ach. And the smells... I wobbled on my feet but Inuyasha caught me.  
"Keh Bitch can't seem to handle her new senses. Concentrate on Negra's sent, listen to her breathing and her heart beat."  
I did as I was told as he placed me on my mare's back. Slowly I was starting to adjust to my new form.

~~~K~~~

My nose crinkled and un crinkled as I got used to my new enhanced senses, which I was apparently handling much better than Maya was, eyes wide as I realized what had happened.  
"We're our chrrys," I stated, still in shock. My mind was swirling with scents, sounds, sights and feelings and my numb brain was trying to sort through them.  
The slight air flow that I hadn't noticed before now felt like a light breeze. The birds I hadn't been able to hear now sounded like they were perched on my shoulders. And now there were musical notes that I more felt then heard that I couldn't pinpoint the origin of.  
"The tree changed us, into our charrys from Blackwolf," I stated in awe looking up at the tree. I frowned and rubbed the curve in my nose noticing that my glasses were gone. 'I sure as hell don't need them now though,' I thought. 'I can see the veins in that leaf up there for crying out loud!' "Where'd Bear go?" I suddenly said looking around as I noticed I hadn't seen him since we had gotten to the tree.  
*snort*  
"Oh there you is."  
"Where else would I be?"  
I froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
"Mmph, you should feed us this more often it's delicious."  
"You're talking," my voice was flat.  
Bear lifted his head and looked at me still chewing. "Of course I'm talking," the voice was muffled and slurred with the mouthful of grass he was chewing on, and was coming from my horse. "What kind of Witches bond wouldn't be able to talk?" *snort* "You most of all should know that seeing as you're the one that invented the whole system...sort of."  
His voice kinda sounded like my dad's, only not as loud which I was thankful for with my new elven enhanced hearing and all.  
Something clicked in my head and I stood pole strait. 'Im Iya! Im a WITCH!' "I wonder." With tongue between teeth and eyebrows in a deep furrow I held up my right arm and twitched my hand upward. A red wood highly polished stick with carvings of vines flowers and birds appeared in my hand. With a huge grin I twirled the wand and mini red blue purple and gold fireworks went off about 6 feet in front of me. I did a fan girl squeal and did a little happy dance. "I can do magic! Omg this is gonna be fun." Bear was munching on the grass again. I marched over and pulled on his halter until he lifted his head. "There's a reason why we don't give you so much fresh grass you know."  
Bear grumbled with a pouty look on his face, licking his lips.

~~~M~~~

"Can you take us back to the hut girly?" I quietly asked Negra once Iya/Kelsey was done fan girling. '  
mom can you hold on? I feel... I feel like I have to try something...'  
…... "Ok" I sat up and locked my legs around her barrel, and buried my hands in her mane. "Let's go," I and she took off faster then we had ever gone before.  
My ears twitched. 'I can't hear her hooves anymore...' *O.O!*  
"Holly shit!" I laughed, looking around but careful not to look down.  
Negra whinnied happily, tossing her head. 'She's loving this even more then me.'  
We flew high above the village for a while till she angled downward and landed outside of Kaeda's hut. None to gracefully. 'Though Negra and grace don't typically go into the same sentence.'  
I slipped off and walked up to her head. "You going to be ok out here?"  
She nodded. 'I'll be ok. And I'll keep an eye on Bear. If he eats to much and gets a belly ache I'll keep him walking, and walk him to the river if I have to.'  
I hugged her and kissed her neck. I turned, walked into the hut, found the darkest, quietest corner of the hut and curled up under my cloak to sleep of the headache.

~~~K~~~

"Hooolllyyyy crap on a cracker," I said watching Anthro Maya and Negra fly off. Bear shook all over. I looked back down and flashed everyone a smile.  
"What the hell! You better do some explaining b-"  
I pointed my wand at him with an eyebrow raised. "You wanna finish that sentence?" I asked Inuy who glared at my wand and smirked.  
"If you think I'm scared of a stick -!"  
"I'm a newly transformed witch with absolutely no training and not sure how to properly do spells, do you really want to be my test guinea pig?"  
Inuy glared at me but kept his mouth shut.  
"I thought so." I tucked my wand behind my ear and looked at Bear. "Since you can talk and Negra can fly like Zip and WindDancer can you transform like Zip?"  
Bear looked at me for a moment still licking his lips. "Don't know. Ill give it a try." His eyes narrowed and fuzzy ears pined. His features changed and the halter fell to the ground. Where my dark buckskin fuzzy gelding once stood was now a dwarf hamster.  
"Cool!" I bent down and picked him up. "Hmmm."  
"Hmmm what?" Bear questioned a little wearily.  
"I wanta try something. You wanta hitch a ride with me or you wanna try being a bird and flying?"  
"I've carried you around for 16 years I think it's my turn."  
"All right," I laughed. I took my wand from behind my ear and tried to make a pocket in my black dress/robe problem was Iya used Latin to direct her magic and I didn't have much Latin memorized. 'Maybe if I just really concentrate and think about it?' I closed my eyes and imagined a pocket forming. I opened my eyes. "Rats," I muttered. I narrowed my eyes and tried to think but I was coming up blank. The notes that were continuously fluttering across my consciousness (a little too loudly) contracted and a word formed in the feeling. "Sinus," I whispered. Blinking in confusion I felt...something. Looking down I saw a pocket had formed above my right hip. "Wow," I breathed, tipping Bear into the pocket. I'd think more on what had just happened after I had a little fun.  
"What are you going to try?" Kagome asked.  
I smiled at her. "My new elvish abilities thats what!" I took off at least 80 times faster than I normally could. "See yeh!" i shouted at the others laughing. Log! I jumped twice if not three times higher than I needed to too get over the log. "Whooooohoooooooo!" I hoped over a tree root came to the hut and kept on going turning to go around the village then zipped back into the trees. A low limb caught my attention and on impulse I reached up one handed and swung up onto the limb. I crouched there not even breathing hard smiling ear from ear.  
"Blurg." I looked down at my pocket where a little nose poked out. "Did you have to do that?"  
"What?" With a *ungreuf* sound Bear ducked back down into the pocket.  
I shrugged and looked up and around, trying to figure out where those musical notes were coming from. There were hundreds and they were all different, and they had helped me with my newly received magic. "Bear? Do hear that?"  
"It's the trees," came the muffled reply.  
"Huh?"  
His head poked up so little black eyes were looking at the crown of the tree I was perched in. "That's the trees talking to one another. Each tone is a different tree. The notes are the trees voices."  
"Amazing," I breathed, looking up into the crown. "Maya needs to hear this." A sour cord caught my attention and I turned frowning but it was too late to go investigate so I hoped down from the limb and took off for the hut. When I got to the tree I had had Bear tied to I lifted him out of my pocket and lifted him so we were nose to nose. "Can I trust you to stay around here?"  
With a sound something like a tiny hamster sneeze Bear glared at me. "I'm your familiar now, I can't go all that far from you."  
"Good," I nodded and put him down on the ground where he turned back to his fuzzy horsey form. I turned to head into the hut when I passed Negra. I stopped, turned back to see Bear of course eating and turned to Negra. "You keep an eye on him for me eh?"  
Negra nodded her head at me and i smiled. "Night you two." I headed in to see Maya already asleep in a corner. "Hmm." I lifted my right arm and twitched my hand. A curved highly polished silver knife with engravings like the wand in the blade and a horses head perched on the end of the handle appeared in my hand. With a huge grin I lifted it and slowly drew it down through the air. A dark tear appeared, the entrance to my 'witches pocket'. I stepped in and gasped. 'This place is bigger then I imagined. Oh my god! Iyas sword and bow are here!' I ran a hand over the swords sheath and the un-strung bow that hung on the wall. With a yawn I collapsed onto the twin sized bed and daydreamed.


	2. Stuck in Wonderland

I own only Kelsey/Iya and Bearskie/Zip. Inomay owns Maya and Negra/WindDancer. We DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
Also sorry about the bouncing around between past and present tense X)  
Enjoy and review! XD

* * *

~~~K~~~

I opened my eyes and blinked. 'Wow what a dream. What time is it?' I thought with a groan. I turned over to look at the clock on my nightstand. What I saw instead made me sit up with a snap, eyes wide. 'It wasn't a dream!' I leapt out of the twin bed to see Maya curled in a corner. As a yellow wolf anthro. 'Holy shiz!' I wanted desperately to run over and shake her awake but had a feeling that that wouldn't be a good idea so instead I went outside, to see that everyone had ninja vanished, even the horses. "Oh shit!" I said under my breath as I realized how long I had been away from home. 'Mom must be freaking! God I hope she hasn't called the police.' I more than likely had that hilarious look the anime characters got whenever they were shocked/freaking. "I gotta get home," I said to myself. Hands on hips, I looked around with a frown. "Problem is no Bear and I have NO idea where that frakin well is."

~~~M~~~

"It doesn't matter where the well is," I yawned. "Kagome is from around 2006. That's 6 years too early for us. Besides we've been animed remember? And on the other side of the well is an ANIMED 2006. . . . Where are the horses?" 'Shit,' thinking quick I tried to use my new acute scene of smell. Sniffing were the horses had been tied I followed their trail to the river, with Kelsey in tow.  
The group was at the river, minus Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo was splashing a very disgruntled Negra, Sango was doing laundry and Miroku was holding the lead lines to the two horses allowing them to graze and drink.  
'Guess I'm getting used to the forced changes,' I thought as me and Kelsey moved closer to the river and I amazingly didn't trip over myself.  
"I see you two are finally awake. We did not wish to wake you after your ordeal yesterday. I would have slept in but I fear that I now wake early thanks to Inuyasha's influence," sighed the monk.  
"Hi Maya-chan! Come play in the river with me!" yelled the happy kit.  
With a smile I plunged into the water after the kit. 'Now _that_ feels weird,' I thought as the water soaked through my fur, sweeping my tail back and forth.  
I flattened my ears as water rushed into them. 'Gah!' I popped back up real fast. 'Hadn't thought of that.'

~~~K~~~

I grimaced. "Thanks for that," I said to Miroku. I probably would have flipped out, again, if one of them had come to wake me up...particularly if it had been monk dude. Besides I HATED mornings.  
I eyed Shippo as he called for Maya to join him. He was even more adorable in 'person' but I wasn't too good with munchkins. Instead I went over to Bear who just flicked his tail at me.  
Maya popped back up out of the water pretty fast with a weird look on her face and began to frantically dig in her ears and shaking her head trying to get the water out of her ears.  
I burst out laughing. Bear raised his head to see what was going on and started laughing as well at the look on Mayas face. I jumped over Bear's back to get away from Mayas retaliation of water.  
"Hey!" Bear complained, side stepping.  
"I thought you liked baths," I laughed.  
Bear glared at me and went back to eating. I shook my head at him.  
"Don't you ever get full?"  
He ignored me.  
I shook my head again and moved over to the closest tree. The notes weren't as loud as they were yesterday but they were still there. I placed a hand on the trees trunk and a cacophony of notes blasted through my head. The shock and pain of it made me gasp and jump back, hands snapping up to my temples. It wasn't really all of the different voices that gave me a headache, it was that single sour tone that buzzed through my head like one of Naraku's insects.  
"Ooowwww."  
"Hey!"  
"Are you all right?" said a concerned voice behind me. I turned to see Bear who had apparently pulled away from Miroku.  
"You're actually concerned?"  
Bear got a very disgruntled/hurt look, "Of course I am. I've been concerned since we were 1."  
"Says the horse that's tried to bite me AND bucked me off."  
Bear rolled his eyes and looked away in an embarrassed sort of way, stomping a hoof. I laughed and grabbed his nose. He made an odd grumbling sound and pulled away.  
A mewling like sound made me look down.  
"Hiya Kirara," I smiled, bending down to pet the adorable little cat demon.  
Bear snorted, stomping a hoof, and turned into a huge black dog. He growled and barked at Kirara who turned into her fighting form and 'roared' at him. With a squeal Bear turned back into a horse, reared, spun around and ran back to Miroku and Negra.  
I laughed. Hard. I fell on my ass from laughing so hard which made me laugh even more. My stomach started to hurt and tears welled up but I couldn't stop laughing.

~~~M~~~

Kelsey was on the ground laughing to the point of tears. I was howling with laughter myself.  
The little fire neko had the most smug look on her face. She looked like someone gave her a fish roiled in catnip. Negra just snorted at Bear's antics and ignored him.  
It was not until after lunch that Kagome and Inuyasha showed up.  
"KAGOME!" the fox kit yelled excitedly, tackling the poor miko.  
"Hey Shippo, were you good for Miroku-sama and Sango-chan?" before he could respond, Inuyasha picked him up by his tail.  
"Paws off runt"  
"Inuyasha, be nice to Shippo!"  
"Why should I? The dam runt needs to keep his hands off you," said a grumbling Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Shi-"  
"Sit boy!"  
~Slam~  
She calmly steeped passed the Inuyasha shaped creator and into Kade's hut. "Hey Kade! I'm back."  
"Indeed ye are. I'm positive the entire village has been alerted to ye's presence." the old women said flatly.  
Something hit my nose and caused me to sneeze. I realized it was pollution from Kagome's time and sneezed again to rid my poor nose of it.  
"We are leaving tomorrow. There is a rumor of a shared in the west," apparently Inuyasha had finally crawled out of his hole.  
"Sooo..." I said quietly. Flattening my ears I continued "Are we travailing with you still?" my tail slightly tucked and my ears down. Somewhere in the back of my mind, something was telling me to be submissive. After all, Inuyasha was a DOG demon, and he was, or at least thought he was, the alpha of this small pack.  
If Inuyasha could look any more pleased Kagome would have sent him to a mental hospital.  
"Keh, yeah. Can't leave you two here. If you're anything like Kagome who knows what trouble you'll get yourselves into."

~~~K~~~

'Think I'm starting to get used to this Japanese food finally,' I thought to myself as I headed out of patch lady's hut to see Inuyasha and Kagome coming...arguing...assssssss usual. Only good thing about them arguing was that it normally always ended with - BAM!  
"Heheheheheeee," I covered my mouth and scuenched my eyes shut. Every time he got 'sat' while watching the shows made me laugh but in person it was even funnier. I got a weird feeling and looked up curiously. Seeing nothing I shrugged and turned to follow Kagome inside. "AH! Inuyasha! What the hell!" I took a few hurried steps back to glare up at him.  
"What's so funny?" he 'growled'.  
I crossed my arms and smiled, "You." Inuy got a weird look then got pissed.  
Before he said anything though I reached up to rub my temples grimacing. "Ow. Why does it hurt so much?"  
"Oi you ok?" Maya asked, tilting her head at me.  
The other notes besides the bitter one became sad and all of the trees seemed to 'look' at something.  
"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha complained. "Hey I'm not done with you!"  
I looked in the direction the trees were 'showing' me and frowned. "We need to go."  
"Well duh we need to go," Inuy turned away, nose in the air arms crossed.  
"Kagome!" I called without turning. My mind was dead set and not turning away from what I knew needed to be done which was odd for me since I usually couldn't focus on one thing for very long.  
She poked her head out of the hut with a curious look on her face. "Yes?"  
"We need to go. That way," I pointed.  
Inuy bristled. "That's not west!"  
"No but it's the way we need to go."  
"Like hell go by your-self I'm going after the shard."  
"No Inuyasha. There's something we need to do, and I need your help."  
"What the hell for!"  
"Don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there."  
"I will gladly follow you on this little quest," said Miroku coming up and taking my hand.  
I didn't move, didn't even blush. Weird seeing as I very much like my personal space when it came to anything like I knew what munk guy had on his mind. "Good. I want you all to come. Specially you Maya. There's something I want you to hear and I think it would do you all some good to hear it. Bear."  
Bear came over, nudged Miroku away none to gently then placed his muzzle on my shoulder.  
"To the tree?" he questioned.  
"Yep." I hoped onto his back bear back, tying the other end of the lead to the other side of the halter so I'd have something to hang onto. "Follow that sour note."  
Bear snorted, tossing his head and took off, dodging rocks holes and later trees before I could react.

~~~M~~~

On instinct I jumped onto the Arab's back and we shot after the witch and the shifter. Negra moving at blinding speed. The only thing she went around were things she couldn't jump over. I bent my head closer to her neck, flattening my ears to protect them from the wind. I griped her mane so I would not lose my balance. 'Shit, I hope I don't fall.'  
Looking left I could see Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, keeping pace with Negra no problem. To my right the fire neko was in the air with the others on board.  
"Does she mean the sacred tree?" I yipped to the running horse.

~~~K~~~

"You know what tree it is?"  
"You don't?"  
"I have a guess."  
Bear slid to a halt reiner style directly below a lower hanging limb. "Ask to make sure."  
I frowned then stood up on his back, waving my arms a bit to try and keep my balance. I glared down at my dress. 'I need to change this into some good old pair of pants. But later, this is more important.' I heard hooves and my head tilted, 'Uhoh'. I turned the way they were coming from.  
"Breaks!" I shouted knowing Maya and Kagome knew what that meant. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the branch.  
"What the hell we-!"  
"Quiet Inuyasha."  
"WHAT!"  
"Quiet half demon, the sour cord is drowning the others so Kels needs to concentrate."  
"He, concentrate, hahaaaa," Maya said.  
"I heard that moony," I whined.  
Whatever poptart."  
"Don't call me that!" I let go of the branch and pretty much collapsed onto Bears back who snorted tossing his head and side stepped. "Ow," I groaned, letting my head fall against his neck, the smell of horse drowning out everything else.  
"Well?"  
I looked up to see a big brown eyes looking back at me. The fuzzy picture of the trees of ages as seen by other trees came to mind. "Our guess was right. Let's go."  
Bear took off making me squeak in surprise, sliding backwards on his bare back. I grabbed hold of the lead rope and tightened my leg grip around his huge middle. Before I knew it Bear was sliding to a stop again.  
"What now?" I slid off and he immediately started eating.  
"No idea."  
"What do you mean you have no idea!"  
"But I'm gonna find out Inuy and you're going to help me."  
"Keh."  
Before I could psych myself out of it I took a running start up the vine things and launched myself from the highest point to grab hold a branch and swung up like I had yesterday. "Bah!" I pulled a face and grabbed at the skirt of my dress that had twisted around my legs. "Damn it. Kagome! How the hell can you run around after shards and fight demons in a damn mini skirt! Bah!" I flung the skirt back down and walked up the branch to sit next to the trunk. Yep, the bitter, angry voice was coming from this tree. "Could yeh come up here please Inuyasha."  
"What for!"  
"I said please."  
"So what!"  
"Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha."  
There was the sound of Inuyasha realizing what would happen if he didn't and he was up on the limb with me.  
"Now what?"  
"Let's find out." I put my hand on the trunk and instantly jerked back with a yelp. "Ow!"  
Inuyasha caught me and pushed me back toward the trunk, "Hey!"  
I shook my hand and looked at the palm to see that it was red and shiny. "The tree burned me!"  
"Hows that possible?" Sango asked.  
"The tree is very angry," Bear said, suddenly sounding very wise, stepping forward toward the tree.  
I frowned up into the trees crown.  
"Feh! How can a tree be angry?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
"Cuz of you, and Kikyo." I said realizing I had been given a picture in the brief moment I had my hand on the trees trunk.  
Inuyasha made a sound. "Why-?"  
"Let's find out. Hand please," I held my left hand up, palm facing him so he could put his hand to mine.  
"Like hell!"  
"Inuyasha do it now and save us all the time and frustration of sitting here waiting on you to put your hand against mine so we can figure out what's wrong with this tree so I can actually think, say nothing Maya, and maybe learn some magic so I can help you find the shards!"  
Even I was surprised by that. I never ranted like that aloud before, particularly in front of people I had just met.  
Inuy made an angry sound.  
"You can't communicate with trees but I can, for you to see/hear what's going on it has to be through me. Now hurry up and do it, I want Maya and the others to hear something but they can't until this one," I jerked my head at the tree, "is pacified."  
With another sound Inuy put a hand against mine and before he could change his mind I grabbed hold of it in a vice grip and placed my burned right hand back against the trunk.  
Instantly my mind was painfully filled with images of a Kikyo and Inuyasha and through me the images were also seen by Inuyasha. The one that stood out the most was when Inuy was pinned to the tree. The tree had suffered death along with Inuyasha. It was pissed that it had to endure so much pain for so long without any thought of it. The pain of the arrow had been bad. After years Inuy and the tree had joined in a away and then Inuy tore himself away from the tree, ripping it, again with no thought of it. It wanted that time back, it wanted _acknowledgment_.  
Through me Inuyasha thrust his own anger and pain of the curse back at the tree...and then he shared, likely not knowing it, the pain of learning that Kikyo had died. Back came the anger in Inuy of finding out that Naraku had tricked them.  
Finally I couldn't take it anymore. 'STOP!' I screamed in my mind at both the tree and Inuyasha. 'Please stop,' and they felt the tears of what both of their pains and angers were doing to me. I had always been a wuss but this...this was horrible and it was tearing me apart. The only solace for me was that I knew Iya would have bad issues with this also.  
The tree pulled back, surprised I felt so sorry for the pain, its pain AND Inuyasha's. That's all it wanted, acknowledgment. The tree was pacified, though Inuy was still simmering. The tree pulled away from the contact and it began to sing again. It was a slow monotone note but at least it wasn't soured by pain and anger anymore.  
With a long sigh I let my hand fall away from the tree and let go of Inuyasha who started rubbing his hand to get the blood flowing again.  
I never thought I'd be so happy to have my mind back to myself. "Well that was interesting," I panted.  
"No kidding," Inuy muttered  
"Meh," I hung my head, "can't believe I'm saying this but, I need a nap."

~~~M~~~

"Oh no you don't!" I growled at Kelsey. "Why did you take off like a bat out of hell, to just calm down a grumpy old tree?" I huffed in exasperation. Annoyed did not cover it.  
Though Inuyasha seemed to agree I could tell whatever had happened while they were in communication with the tree had affected him in another way. 'Can't put my finger on it thought,' I thought frowning.  
It was pretty obvious by her scent that Kagome was frazzled over whatever had happened, but was too polite to show it. I bet that last detail did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who was throwing apologetic looks at the miko when no one else was looking.  
"Now tree speaker, tell me WHY we did that?" something caught my attention before she could answer. Inuyasha seemed to notice too and stood up.  
"Two Jewel shards, coming fast!" yelled Kagome.  
"Fucking wolf" grumbled Inuyasha.  
'Wolf?' I though as something inside of my head clicked. 'So that's what wolf demon smells like….'  
A tornado came into view and dissipated in front of Kagome, revealing the hansom wolf demon, presumably Kouga.  
"Kagome, I'm so glad to see-" he stopped as my sent caught his attention. He turned to face me with a dumb struck look.  
"Who the hell are you? _What_ the hell are you?" the expression on his face betrayed his harsh words. He was fascinated, and attracted.  
"Ummm me?" I asked glaring at Inuyasha who had a smug look on his face. He had picked up Kagome and moved away from the wolf, and Kouga didn't even seem to notice.

~~~K~~~

"'Grumpy' doesn't begin to cover it," I groaned and yawned. "And no not JUST to pacify the tree. Now the trees will be more willing to help me with my magic, my headache is disappearing, and," I got a huge grin, "I made a new friend." I pointed into the shadows a few trees over to my right where a little plant demon of some kind was hiding. "No idea what that means but it can't be a bad thing. . . I hope. . . Also the trees could very well help us in finding the shards. Wolf? You mean Kouga? Whoa!" I nearly fell out of the tree when the wolf demon showed up.  
Grumbling I went to get out of the tree ... 'That's…a long way down...Shit.'  
Suddenly there was a fluffy palomino body in front of me.  
"Thanks Kirara," I smiled, very carefully climbing from limb to flying demon back.  
Kirara took me down in time to hear Koga and see Inuyasha take off with Kagome.  
I chuckled at the look on Mayas face which I knew would have been even funnier if her face was still human.  
Still chuckling I scratched Kirara behind the ears in thanks, went over to Bear, hopped on and started him walking off back for the village. Before we could go very far however the little plant demon thing ran over in front of Bear and stopped.  
Bear started, snorting and tossing his head.  
Inuyasha rushed over to kill it  
"Inuyasha stop!"  
Inuy skidded to a halt and glared over at Kagome.  
"It's not doing anything, leave it alone."  
The little critter looked at me with huge yellowy eyes for a bit. Suddenly the little thing started to vibrate and a yellow light consumed it. When all was said and done there was a necklace lying on the ground where the demon had been. The charm was an aspen tree at fall, just like the necklace Iya's father gave her in me and Mayas story back home.  
"Huh," I said, head tilting to one side. I slid off of Bear and picked it up. Shrugging I put it on.  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said in a way that sounded like he thought because a demon had made it it must be dangerous.  
"Hakuna Matata Inuyasha," I said with a big grin. "No worries." I got back on Bear who walked on.

~~~M~~~

After 'Iya' got her necklace from her demon friend I looked back at the slightly more composed Koga.  
"Who are you?" he asked more calmly.  
"I am Maya, Celestial, guardian of all Okami, and friend of horses." 'I have NO idea where that came from.' I thought flattening my ears slightly.  
'He's interested in you, he'll call for you tonight" Negra 'said'.  
Koga seamed to understand her too but chose to ignore her comment.  
"Umm fallow us to the village?" I asked uncertainly.  
He just smiled and took off at an easy run, allowing me to follow.

~~~K~~~

I looked back over my shoulder and smirked. 'Well, Koga sure seemed to forget about Kagome fast.' I shook my head. "Males," I muttered rolling my eyes.  
"What was that!"  
"Eh!" I could just see the look on my face...the anime look for being startled/snuck up on. "Uhhhhh nothing nothing," I waved my hand with a huge grin at the half dog and wolf demons. I tapped Bears sides with my heals to make him speed up into a trot, than tapped my left heel to que him into a lope.  
'Phew! That was a close one. Need to remember most here have eagle ears.'  
A little frown tugged at my mouth and I looked down at the aspen charm, touching it lightly with finger tips.  
"You know you're riding even easier now," said Bear.  
"Huh?" *blink blink*  
"Your seat has become lighter. You were a good horsewoman before but you're even better now."  
"Uh...thanks?" ! . . . "Don't think this means you can get away with shit."  
He just twitched his fuzzy ears at me.  
*sigh*

~~~M~~~

That evening was a little awkward for me. At least everyone else was getting a kick out of it. Sitting in the corner Koga and I sat and chatted. I was learning things about wolves and pack law I never knew before. It would come in handy, considering I was now "living with" an inu.  
Inuyasha was the alpha male and Kagome was the alpha female. Miroku was Inuyasha's beta (second in command) with Sango taking the position as his 'mate'. That meant that if Kelsey and I were not careful we could trigger Inuyasha's demon side to surface. He DID have final say unless over ridden by Kagome, but if Kelsey and I tried to throw our weight around, he would "put us in our place".  
It all explained why Kouga and Inuyasha fought so much. They were both alphas and it's hard for them to be around each other for too long. So my submissive instincts had been right. I didn't want to challenge him for dominance so by acting submissive it appeased his demon side, and made him more willing to do what I asked.  
Thanks to Kouga, I now knew how to work Inuyasha.  
"Hey wolf breath, when the hell are you leaving?" grouched Inuyasha glaring at Kouga. He was leaning against the wall of Keade's hut, in his normal pose  
"I will leave when I want dog breath!" he barked back. "Hey Inuyasha I have good news for you. I will drop my claim on Kagome, IF you take care of her."  
At this everyone looked at him in shock.  
"About time wolf. It's obvious she did not like you!" said a smug Inuyasha.  
'If I could see auras, his would have to be nothing but a huge cloud of smug,' I thought with a slight shake of my head.  
"I knew that. But it was fun to fuck with you mutt. And, I think I'm ready to stake claim on a female that I am serious about." With that he grasped my hands and smiled. "You will make a wonderful alpha to my pack."  
I stared at him, my maw hung open and my ears slightly back. I almost fell on the floor.  
"Stay away from my pack mangy wolf!" roared Inuyasha and he lunged at Koga.  
*Bam!* Inuyasha got a faceful of floor.  
With his million dollar smile, Kouga left the hut at full speed calling back, "I will be back for you, my beloved!"  
I sat rooted to the spot with my mouth open staring at where he had been a second ago.

~~~K~~~

I sat near the middle of the floor playing with Kirara with a piece of twine like stuff I had found. Hiding my laughter about Maya and Koga behind the cuteness of the little neko chasing a piece of string. I only caught snatches of what everyone was saying. A piece of conversation here a piece there.  
'Heh no need to worry about me, I'm nothing BUT submissive,' I thought. "Hehehehe," I laughed as Kirara spun in a tight circle after the string.  
It wasn't until Koga dropped his claim on Kagome that I actually started to pay attention to what was going on. 'Eh! He's putting claim on Maya!' the string fell from my hand. I nearly keeled over, my mouth hanging, eyes bouncing back and forth between Kouga and Maya. 'His pack?' I thought vaguely, my mind seemed to be jammed.  
Something clicked in my head when Koga left and I began to howl with laughter, rolling onto my back and then my side. There was one good thing about coming here. It was a good laugh at nearly every turn. 'But it's also dangerous,' that thought sobered me up pretty quick. "Hic-up! Aw damn," I muttered. I took deep breaths, still chuckling over what had happened and Maya's reaction. 'This lot is going after the number one bad dude. They've very nearly died I don't know how many times and they're battling demons practically every day…..What the hell am I doing here?'  
Bear must have sensed I was disturbed because he came padding in in the form of a huge black dog. *plop* I lifted my hand and rubbed his head. "You and Negra missed it Bear you should have seen it it was hilarious," I said with a huge grin.  
"So it sounded like," he said twitching his big, still fluffy, ears. "What happened?"  
"Speak and die poptart."  
I had a feeling she was doing the pissed anime shadow and fire behind thing.  
"But, but."  
"But nothing. Speak and die."  
I whined and hung my head, pouting.  
When she turned away I quickly whispered into Bears ear. His eyes bulged for a moment then he collapsed in a laughing fit.  
"POPTART!"  
"Run fer your liiiiiifffffffeeeeeeee!" I laughed, sprinting away with Bear, out of the hut, through the village, and for the trees.

~~~M~~~

After chasing Kelsey around for a good 10 minutes I decided to give up and settle back down on the floor of the hut.  
"Dinner" called Kaede.  
My ears perked up at that. I was on my feet with my tail wagging before Inuyasha even got through the doorway. I grabbed my bowel of stew and sat next to Kagome and Sango.  
"Sooo..." Kagome began with a mischievous look on her face. "You and Koga seem to be hitting it off."  
If my face could have turned red it would have. "I, have NO idea what you are talking about." I said defiantly and buried my face in my food. If Inuyasha could get away with it so could I.

Two days later we were finally on the road, heading west. The village we were heading to was about 3 days journey from Keade's village. Kelsey was atop Bear, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Miroku, Shippo and Sango were atop Kirara. We were going at a steady lope and had been for about 30 min. Suddenly Negra and Bear went into twin raining stops and screamed a warning. Before Inuyasha could draw his sword, a huge Boar Demon charged out of the forest.  
'You shall die!' screamed Negra as she leaped into the air and at the demon. As she leaped I opened my paw and slightly extended my claws. She stomped on the huge boar's back as I racked my claws along its back. It roared in pain and whirled around to face Sango and Miroku who were ready.  
"Inuyasha! There is a Jewel shard in its head!"

~~~K~~~

"Jesus!" I yelped as Bear slid to a halt, rearing and hopping backwards to avoid a boar demon. For a moment I just sat there staring at the thing. "It's huge!" ! *sigh* "Of course there is," my head fell to one side.  
I stiffened as the trees' voices changed. Pain and fear ran through me. This boar had torn up trees! 'Take it,' the trees 'said' and words were whispered into my mind. "Testa vanit!" I pointed my wand at the things head just as Inuyasha went after it with his sword. The shard tore from the boars head and flew through the air toward me.  
Instinctively, I caught it.  
Bad move.  
My body instantly stiffened, my eyes widened to their fullest and my mouth opened slightly in a silent scream.  
'AHHHHHHHH! I can't move! The darkness from the shard is paralyzing me. Just like I had dreamed with Iya when Naraku touched her. Only that was about 200 times worse.' I was breathing and Bear was barely affected though the dark tendrils that reached for my mind also reached for his. 'Iya was a creature of light and life, this things the opposite. I had no idea it would hurt this much! Poor Iya.'  
"Get it away!" Bear shrieked, his head rearing, face contorted with pain, rocking back and one foot raised as though wishing to flee. "Take it away! Someone get the shard away from Kelsey's skin!"  
'They won't know what's happening. Not even Maya. We haven't gotten that far in our fanfic. AHHHH! It hurts, it hurts! Please someone hurry and get this thing!'

~~~M~~~

Kagome ran over to Kelsey and grabbed the jewel. As soon as the shard left her skin Kelsey fell against Bear's neck, who instantly relaxed, head hanging, patches of sweat on his sides.  
"Oi!" I jumped off of Negra's back to catch Kelsey as she began to slide off Bear. "You all right?"  
"I will be," she mumbled.  
"The jewel was starting to taint her purity!" I heard Kagome mutter.  
Just then there was an implosion sound and chunks of boar demon went flying everywhere.  
"EWWWW!" Kagome glared at the cause of the explosion. "Was that necessary?" her eyes were twitching... not good  
"Keh, shut up wench!"  
"Inuyashaaaaa..."  
I saw him gulp and get a look as he realized what was coming.  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"  
Everyone stepped around the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground and headed off in search for a camp site.  
I made sure Kelsey was firmly perched on Bear than hopped back onto Negra and followed.

As everyone sat around the camp fire Miroku turned to Kelsey.  
"Lady Kelsey, may I ask what happened to you during the battle?"  
"Yeah it looked like you were in allot of pain." Shippo piped in.  
"Kelsey, AKA Iya, is a being of light so when she touched the tainted jewel it caused us great pain," said the fuzzy eared gelding.  
"But how could it hurt you?" asked Shippo.  
"We are Connected. I am a part of her as she is a part of me. Our minds are linked as well as our souls. So while the tainted evil of the jewel was attacking her mind it was also reaching for mine."  
Everyone was silent, taking in this information.  
"You can summon the jewel shard though!" exclaimed Sango after a moment. "If you stay with Kagome during battles, you can summon the shard and Kagome can catch it!"  
Everyone murmured in agreement. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped to his feet and shoved Kagome behind him.  
"Really, Inuyasha, do you really think I, would stoop so low as to attack the little miko?" The Lord of the west himself stepped into the fire light.  
To say he was beautiful was an understatement. I had to keep my mouth closed to prevent myself from drooling. The look on Kelsey's face was priceless.  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" barked the irate Inuyasha.  
He ignored him, instead his eyes darted to me crouched apron Negra with my heckles up and teeth bared. In the language of Okami and Inu I growled, "I will defend my pack with my life."  
He seemed pleased with that and turned to Kelsey who was standing next to Bear.

~~~K~~~

"Please don't call me _Lady,_ Miroku," I sighed rolling my eyes. "I get the feeling we're going to be here a while so no reason to be formal." I was silent as Bear answered the question but added when he was finished, "Anything with darkness will have this effect on me. The more darkness the worse it is. If there is enough darkness in something or someone that comes in contact with my skin not only will I not be able to move or speak I won't even be able to move my eyes or breath. Add more darkness and Bear will become paralyzed as well."  
Bear grumbled at that, not happy at all with the idea that the flight or fight rule of horses would be negligible.  
"I would have warned yall about this but I didn't think I would be so much like Iya in that sense. Poor Iya, I need to go easier on her."  
'Whats that smell?' My head lifted. 'I like it. It's like winter...snow and cold streams. Better than Koga's. Didn't much like his scent.'  
I gasped at the voice. 'SHIT!' I scrambled to my feet and spun around to freeze, eyes wide, mouth falling open. 'It - its - ooooohhhhhh I'm in trouble now mmhm...Damn, just as Shippo and Kirara are cuter in real life he's even better looking... KELS!' I shook my head sharply surprised that thought even went through my head. 'But it's true.' 'SHUT UP PENNY!' I shouted at one of the little voices in my head I had named Penny. (authors note: no i dont have split personality or bipolar disorder)  
I turned so I was standing sideways to him to make a smaller target and I gripped my wand tight. I was terrified of Sesshomaru and his abilities but though he wasn't a bad guy he wasn't quite a good guy neither.  
If I'd had ears they would have been flattened and if I'd had a tail it would have been twitching, since I had neither Bear, now in the form of a bangle tiger, did both of those for me.  
When he turned to look at us I stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing, knowing I was blushing. It was so hard to keep looking at him, to not look away. I still hadn't done anything about the damn dress and I was now feeling even more self-conscious about the knee high skirt and deep neckline. 'Damn it. Should've taken care of this first thing,' I gripped. Both I and Bear dipped our heads to him to show we acknowledged his title and role over us but we held eye contact showing that though we respected him we would protect our new friends and ourselves.  
His eyes 'His eyes!' narrowed but he seemed pleased with our show, though it was hard to really tell with him.  
He finally looked away and my pent up breath gusted from my lungs. 'Holy wow,' I thought, the image of him looking at me and Bear burned into my mind. 'Wow he's a scary dude.'  
Bear made a huffy sighing like sound and leaned slightly against my legs. With my non wand hand I reached back to pet him, still looking at Sesshomaru though really wanting to look away I didn't dare unless his 'peaceful' telling us off turned ugly. 'And with Inuyasha around being Inuyasha it's more than likely gonna end up in a fight between them.'

~~~M~~~

"The fuck do you want Sesshomaru?" barked Inuyasha again as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
He glared his usual cold look at Inuyasha. Turning his gaze back to Kelsey and I, "You," he said in his demanding voice "who are you."  
'SHIT! Think fast!' "My name is Maya, and this is my counterpart Negra. We come from the main land, though I'm not quite sure how we got here." 'Good, not lying. He can smell a liar, so I'm just omitting some truth. I should live,' I though still sitting atop Negra though notably more composed, then the still slightly gaping Kelsey.

~~~K~~~

I unfortunately flinched when he turned back to us and demanded to know who we were. My teeth gritted and I stiffened up again, answering his look with what I hoped was defiance. I swallowed, using Maya's answering first to get a hold of myself.  
"I'm Kelsey, and this," I put my wand less hand on Bear's back who growled just slightly, "is my bond Bear. We also come from the mainland and like Maya we do not know why or how we came to be here."  
'Wheres Rin and Jaken?' I thought. 'Since he's here they should be nearby…though he's always leaving them to do some mystery thing by himself. To bad. If Rin were close he'd - Woman pay attention! Heh me pay attention that's a god one. Hehe'

~~~M~~~

Sesshomaru glared slightly then turned and left.  
"Hey where do you think you're going you bastard!" tactfully yelled Inuyasha.  
The Lord of the west just continued as if he did not even hear the yelling of his brother.  
Once he was out of sight we all heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Well... we're alive so that's good," I sighed and hoped down from Negra. I felt bad because my claws had sliced through her hide slightly. "I'll make it up to you later sister," I said to her patting her on the neck.

~~~K~~~

*thud*  
The moment Sesshomaru's scent began to fade I fell to the ground, breathing in deeply. 'Through the nose, out the mouth,' I thought. 'What the hell? Yeah he's scary but it's nothing to get this worked up over.' Once I was calmed down a bit I realized there was a horrible smell. "Ugh!" *slap* My hand went over my nose and mouth to try to block out the smell. "Bear? What's happenin'?"  
Bear turned back into horsey form and padded over to Negra. "Iya was affected by the smell of blood. Though she was never affected so badly from so little of it."  
'That's cuz Iya's a lot stronger than me,' I thought, getting up and walking over to Negra. I looked at Maya. "You want me to try healing once or you wanna let her heal naturally?" I asked, opening my fingers slightly so my voice wouldn't be as muffled.  
"You're going to need the practice," Maya said. It was so weird watching that muzzle move and hearing Maya's voice from it. "I gotta feeling having you able to heal wounds will come in handy."  
"You're not the only one," I said rolling my eyes and slightly glancing at Inuyasha who always seemed to be getting hurt in the anime.  
'Thats cuz he's always the one at the front of the battle,' I reminded myself.  
"You can heal to?" Shippo said in amazement, hopping onto my back/shoulder.  
I started at having him suddenly so close then looked to Negra, chuckling. "I wouldn't say that just yet kiddo this'll be my first time ever trying."  
Negra's ears pinned.  
I smiled. "I'll practice pronunciation first so I don't just make matters worse. Healing can be a tricky business, specially when you don't know what you're doing."  
I frowned in concentration -  
"Wow it's weird seeing you think poptart," Maya laughed.  
I snapped my wand around over my shoulder and pointed it at her muttering one of the very few Latin words I had memorized, "Incendi."  
I heard Maya yelp as the flames shot at her and smiled. "Told you not to call me that."  
I heard her growling at me and shot some more flames at her. After laughing at another yelp I went back to concentrating on the musical notes. "Conasancescere."  
The notes stirred. 'Oops.' "Conasanescere."  
The notes settled. "Right then. Conasanescere. Awesome, nk Negra hold still."  
Negra snorted then stood statue still. Shippo freaked and split to hide behind Kagome.  
"Conasanescere," I whispered, pointing my wand at the claw marks. Skin and muscle rippled, settled. "I did it!" I yelled excitedly doing the goal sign.  
Negra snorted again and went to itching the healed wounds.  
"Amazing Lady Kelsey."  
*sigh*  
"Told yeh not to call me that Miroku." I stepped closer to check and make sure I had actually done it. 'This is so cool. I can do magic! Maybe this place aint so bad after all. All it needs is indoor plumbing. . . . . And I'd like to know what's going on back home...And less demons. Yeah less demons would be real good.'  
Bear yawned widely. "I dont know about you lot but I've had enough excitement for one day." With another yawn he walked back over to the camp fire and lay down with a groaning sigh.  
I yawned to. "Agreed." I followed him and plopped on the ground using him to lean against.

'It can't be time to get up yet,' I thought waking to the sound of the others getting ready to head out. *sigh* My eyes opened and I blinked blearily in the light, yawning. I stood wobbling slightly and nudged Bear in the belly with the tow of a shoe to wake him up.  
I was starving as usual but there was something I needed to do before food. I frowned looking down at the dress. I wanted pants but they would get to warm. *heavy sigh* 'No choice then.' Pointing my wand at myself I closed my eyes and pictured a pair of blue jean mid-thigh length shorts, a purple t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. "Vestimenta, quasi mea mentes oculus videt te."  
I opened my eyes and looked down. "Ha!" 'Im getting good at this magic thing.' "Ng," I rolled my shoulders as a chill went up my spine.  
"You all right?" Shippo asked.  
"Yeah fine," I said, frowning as I looked around. "Just feels like..."  
"Someone's watching," Bear finished, getting up, yawning, and shaking head to butt.  
"Yeah."


End file.
